


帰りたいけど帰れない

by farise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farise/pseuds/farise
Summary: Days in the life of the long suffering Mayuzumi Chihiro.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	帰りたいけど帰れない

Mayuzumi wants to go home. 

His work isn't really that bad -- editor and occasional pinch writer of a magazine of a big publisher. Deadlines notwithstanding, he mostly enjoys it and it pays well enough for him to get his light novel fix. 

It is a peaceful, if uneventful, life. 

Sure, he feels a sense of foreboding every once in a while, which he simply chalks it to That Year in Rakuzan High. 

Everyone involved came out with some trauma, and he was no exception. 

He gets the feeling less these days, anyway. It has been so long, everyone should have moved on. 

* * *

"Mayuzumi, you're being reassigned for the time being." 

"What?" 

"Finance is doing a feature on the scion of the Akashi group, Akashi Seijuurou. He's a former classmate of yours, eh? Somehow he has heard that you're working here and specifically requested for you." 

"What." 

"Haha! Shocked? This is a good chance for you. Make sure to do it well!" 

The department head turned stern all of a sudden, "Well, you do have to make sure it goes well, he rarely gives interviews. Finance has a lot riding on this. They're counting on you." 

The department head then patted his shoulder and left. 

Mayuzumi stared at her retreating figure, and thought,  _ I want to go home.  _

* * *

Akashi had arranged to meet with him at a high-end sushi restaurant that one couldn't possibly get reservations at in such a short notice,  _ because of course he did. _

When Mayuzumi had just stepped in, he was immediately accosted by the waitress, and led through a series of confusing turns and twists, before arriving at a tastefully designed door. 

_Typical of Akashi, choosing an establishment like this,_ Mayuzumi thinks, as the waitress announces his arrival as if he's a lowly subject seeking an audience with the emperor. 

Mayuzumi looks in, and sees Akashi standing, prim and proper in a three piece suit. 

Mayuzumi had suited up too because the restaurant has a  _ freaking formal dress code _ , but his off-the-rack suit decidedly pales in comparison to Akashi's. 

Akashi looks pleased to see him all the same. 

"Mayuzumi-san. It's been a long time. How are you?" 

Mayuzumi had hoped they wouldn't have to meet again for an even longer time. 

Preferably forever. 

* * *

The interview goes well. Mayuzumi manages to ask all the necessary questions, while holding back the question he really wants to ask ("Have you been to therapy, Akashi?")

What does not go well are Mayuzumi's attempts to avoid Akashi's questions. He gives a few perfunctory answers at the start, but Akashi straightens up, his eyes widening slightly, and Mayuzumi is pretty sure he tells Akashi about his entire life after Rakuzan. 

Akashi somehow extracts an agreement to meet next week too,  _ in case you need any clarifications. _

At least Mayuzumi manages to request for a place without dress codes. 

* * *

The next meal turns into another one. And another one.

Mayuzumi thinks,  _ isn't Akashi supposed to be all busy and shit? _

Although none of the places they ate at were as grand as the first, this being Akashi, they are still places that require some measure of decorum. 

The food is good, but Mayuzumi just wants to be able to eat without feeling as if he's constantly being judged. 

"I'm choosing the place next time." 

Later on his way back home, Mayuzumi wonders why Akashi looked extremely satisfied at the end of the meal. 

_ Was the food that good _ , Mayuzumi wonders. 

* * *

Somehow, they end up at Mayuzumi's place one night. 

_ "I don't go to pretentious pubs like those. I prefer to drink at home."  _

_ "Why don't we go to your place, then?"  _

In the time it takes for Mayuzumi to buy the drinks, Akashi returns with a plastic bag. 

_ "There's a DVD rental shop nearby, so I got a movie."  _

_ "Huh. So you do know such a thing exists."  _

_ "I'm...learning to experience fresh things. My therapist suggested it."  _

Mayuzumi resolutely ignores how it feels like a familiar worry has left him. 

* * *

Akashi looks around his place and declares it "nice". 

_ Glad that it's up to your standards, young master,  _ Mayuzumi thinks to himself. He doesn't say it out loud, for he still has a sense of self-preservation. 

Surprisingly, the movie that Akashi rented is a brainless action flick. 

"It's the weekend. Perfect for such movies and sleeping in, no?" 

Mayuzumi supposes this is another one of his therapist's suggestions. 

When the credits roll, Mayuzumi realizes that Akashi has fallen asleep; he looks very much at peace, and Mayuzumi is reluctant to wake him. 

_ It's the weekend _ , Mayuzumi supposes.  _ Perfect for mindless movies and sleeping in.  _

* * *

Mayuzumi ignores certain things out of habit -- escapism is what makes a light novel reader, after all. 

He maintains that that's reason why it took him quite a while to realise that Akashi and he have developed a routine of meeting every weekend for movies at his place, with meals scattered throughout the week; they keep getting gifts that remind them of each other,  _ and there are Akashi's clothes in his closet  _ because he stays over during some weekends. 

_ There are Akashi's clothes in his closet.  _

There are even suits that cost more than his rent in his closet, for when Akashi stays over on Sundays. 

(Akashi has started the gift exchange with a limited event item, and Mayuzumi does not like to owe anyone.) 

This realization hits him during one of their movie sessions. Mayuzumi sits up with a jolt, turns around to Akashi with a horrified face, and asks: "Are we dating?"

Akashi seems entirely unruffled by his question, and replies impassively, "If you want to." 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Mayuzumi sees Akashi's fingers fidget subtly at the hem of his shirt. 

_ A shirt kept at his place _ . 

He looks down, and takes Akashi's hands into his own. 

* * *

Mayuzumi looks at the man lying in his arms. 

Akashi looks a lot more at peace these days, but he's still the most peaceful when asleep. 

Mayuzumi touches the tip of his nose; Akashi scrunches his face in response, and snuggles closer to him. 

"It's the weekend. I want to sleep in, Chihiro." 

Mayuzumi kisses his forehead and thinks,  _ I'm home. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title means ' I want to go back home but I can’t go back home', taken from a −真天地開闢集団−ジグザグ (Zigzag) song. 
> 
> [Check out the song with eng subs here](https://subthatsong.blogspot.com/2020/01/zigzag-kaeritai-kedo-kaeranai.html)  
> imo the music video is cheesy even by modern visual kei standards, so be warned.


End file.
